Industry standardization on stud terminals for pad mounted transformers has led to a requirement for multiple tap connectors that can be easily removed without disturbing the individual connections.
A number of attempts have been made to meet this requirement by using an over-sized thread with the same number of threads per inch as the standard stud. This allows the connector to slide over the stud and, with pressure applied by one or two set screws against the stud, effect a current interchange as the threads on the connector and stud are forced together.
While a suitable current interchange can be made in this manner, the axial line of forces from set screw to thread does not provide sufficient mechanical stability to resist a force perpendicular to the axis formed by the set screw and locking threads.
This type of force could easily be encountered as an installer works on the connector to install a conductor in one of the multiple ports. It would be quite easy to unknowingly loosen the connector on the stud at this time. If this occurred, the current interchange would eventually overheat leading to complaints from the utility customers or eventually burn out of the connection.